Steel meets Glitter
by tragicwhisper
Summary: Blaine Anderson would show this so called genius Kurt Hummel. How dare he try to walk into his life and steal his Empire State Building. He was the best damn Architect in the States. The Starlight Theater was perfect, and he didn't need no fashion designing diva to tell him how to build it. Damn Rachel and her insecurities. Klaine, and Sebofsky. AU Fic. Enjoy :
1. Ohhellhole

Disclaimer: I don't own glee This is an AU fic. Warning Sebastian is more of how I see Grant Gustin being. So really OOC for Seb. Dave is how I think he would be once he came out and lived a few years as a grown up. So a little different. Thanks for taking the time to read.

* * *

"What do you mean?" His voice sounded exasperated. Sebastian perked up at the change of tone. His ever changing aqua eyes focused on Kurt. He knew that tone, the tone of extreme annoyance. Something big was coming, and he made a note that he was probably going to get yelled at a lot in the next few days. He plopped his chin into his palm and watched Kurt's facial expressions.

"New car scratched?" He asked his invisible commentary partner. He paused as if listening to the other spectators reply… "Right…. Not enough anger….. Hmmmm…" He absent mindedly pushed his thick framed glasses back on the bridge of his nose as he thought deeply. "Broken date?" Sebastian looked down at his calendar and saw nothing highlighted or marked. He shook his head and sighed. "Nope." He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes in concentration. He sat there glaring at Kurt all the while mumbling to himself. "Tell me your secrets….that I might know my fate"

* * *

"What do you mean?" He practically yelled in the phone. Dave stopped coloring and stood up from the table.

"Uncle Dave?" A small voice asked in wonder.

"I am going to check on your Dad Aiden, I'll be back…." He started to walk away, but then turned around to glare at the boy. "Don't you color my Hello Kitty's dress; you know that's my favorite part."

"Uncle Dave!" The boy laughed "Like I'd want to color a dress…." Aiden shook his head and returned to coloring his airplane blue.

Dave smiled and headed towards the living room once more. "Exactly what I used to say, and look at me now…" He sighed and quickened his step. He entered to find Blaine with his cell phone to his ear. He watched as Blaine listened intently to whoever was on the other end. Dave noticed that Blaine's muscles began to tense, and his jaw twitched every couple of seconds. All these were not good signs, something was up.

Blaine ended the call abruptly and through the phone on the couch. He stood there for a moment with his back to Dave. What the fuck had he done to deserve this? He brought his hands to his face and groaned. "She is hiring a second architect to work alongside me..."

Dave struggled for a bit to put two and two together. Then it struck him. "What like a co-captain?"

Blaine slumped on the couched and nodded. "Yep, a fucking co-captain…. " Blaine sighed as he looked at Dave. He found himself grinding his teeth again. "I said I'd do her a favor because well, you know… But she has taken this way too far…. It is like she is stalling on purpose. That theater should have been up six months ago."

* * *

Kurt set the phone down on the receiver and immediately began to rub his temples. "Errr…"

Sebastian placed a cup of water and two Advil in front of Kurt. "Rachel?" He asked cautiously

Kurt simply nodded and popped the two small circles in his mouth. He knocked back the water and sighed. "Plane tickets…."

Sebastian squealed as he ran to his Mac. "Travel … travel …travel….." He fired up his computer and posed with hands above the keyboard in true secretary mode. "Where to my sweet?"

"Ohio." Kurt threw the word out as if simply saying made him taste dirt.

"Oh…" Sebastian sneered. "One first class ticket to Ohio."

"No.." Kurt interjected. "to"

"OH!" Sebastian breathed a sigh of relief. "I know you were kidding, ok where is it really that travels calls?"

"No, I meant TWO plane tickets…. One for you…. and one for me…. to Ohio."

Sebastian stomped his foot and pouted. "Why me? Why do I have to go?"

Kurt looked at him impassively, "Because you are my assistant and it is your job to assist."

Sebastian sighed and started typing. "What could you possibly need assistance with in Ohio, besides getting out." He spat. "I can assist you right now with that. " He stopped and looked at Kurt dramatically. "DON'T GO in the first place."

* * *

"So who is he?" Dave asked as he sat down on the arm of the sofa.

"Kurt Hummel." Blaine rolled his eyes knowing what was coming next.

"Kurt Hummel the fashion designer?" Dave's eyebrows rose so high Blaine wondered if they would shoot off. "OH MY GOD! Blaine he is a genius! You should have seen his spring show… Magnificent."

Blaine looked at his friend in disbelief. The six foot something, burly, football playing, beer drinking, plaid wearing, construction foreman was squealing like a girl. "You are so gay…" Blaine muttered while rubbing his eyes. (Another nervous habit he picked up)

David stopped in the middle of his rant about how Kurt had evolved the color black. "Hello pot, I am kettle…"

Blaine chuckled and stood up. "Yeah, I'm gay, but not princess tutu gay. "

"You cried when we watched newsies…" Dave replied flatly.

"Yeah …. Well…. " He felt himself become misty again. "The friendship… it's just so beautiful. "

Dave laughed. "Dave one, Blaine Zero."

* * *

"Three hundred a piece?" Sebastian shouted at his screen. He started typing in information while muttering. "They should be paying US to go there." He finished typing the codes and was ready to click the confirm button. "Are you sure?" He asked silently praying that Kurt was playing a cruel joke on him.

Kurt stood by the window, ignoring most of what his assistant said. He watched kites sail from Central Park, people walking hand in hand and cabs roving the streets in large yellow packs. "Yes…. " He said firmly. "Time to face old fears."

"Yes drinks!" Sebastian chimed in as he clicked the confirm button. "But Kurt you don't like beer?" He asked as he printed out the confirmation. "We leave in the morning at 7am, I guess I should start drinking know, the only way Ohio is going to be entertaining is drunk. "

Kurt didn't correct his assistant. Beers… fears…. Honest mistake.

* * *

Blaine was beyond pissed as he walked into the kitchen. He paused to kiss a mop of curly hair and then he continued to the refrigerator. "He apparently has a degree in Architecture as well. The reason he studied it was something to do with his desire to revolutionize fashion and the industry. What's he going to do make dresses shaped like buildings?" He pulled out a beer and popped the top on the counter. "Make fabric skyscrapers? I am the best damn architect in Ohio, hell maybe the Eastern side of the states!"

Dave sat back down at the table and mulled over his color choices for the lovely lace collard A-line dress Hello Kitty was wearing. "mmmmhmmmm.." He would say sporadically as he had narrowed it down to a lovely coral or a risqué red.

Blaine didn't seem to notice his friends fashion dilemma. "People have come to me from New York, Florida, Connecticut, and even Canada! CANADA DAVE! A WHOLE OTHER COUNTRY!" He was livid, how dare Rachel shaft him like this! How dare she second guess his work! Then to add injury to insult she hired a fashion designer to "Help him in the right direction" as she put it. The theater had taken him months to draw and scale out. He poured over it all waking hours and then some. He had created his Empire State Building, and it was the Starlight Theater. Now she had the audacity to call it sketchy and to gaudy!

Dave had finally chosen the coral, because we all know that Hello Kitty is a lady, and was applying it in single strokes. "Maybe he'll come out, like your design and go home. Maybe she just needs a friend to assure her she is making the right decision." He blew off the excess crayon, and began to apply a second coat of coral wax to the dress. "It is a huge investment, maybe she just needs someone close to tell her it's going to be fine."

Blaine stood there looking at the huge foreman gently coloring a picture of a cat in a dress. He exhaled out his tension and let his shoulders drop. He hated when Dave made an excellent point.

"Fine…" Blaine conceded.

Dave set the crayon down and lifted the picture to his eyelevel to examine his work. "Besides I could do with a little eye candy. He is so handsome."

Blaine scoffed as he polished off his beer. "He's probably a snobby, upper class New York socialite, who has never gotten his hands dirty."

"I could help him with that" Dave said smiling as he now faced a bigger problem. What to color her shoes?

* * *

Sebastian held his head as he sat in the cocoon next to Kurt. "Ugh, why is the plane spinning?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and flagged down the stewardess. "Please, may I have a bloody mary for my friend and water for myself?" The stewardess looked at Sebastian and shook her head, making what seemed to be a judgmental clicking sound with her tongue.

Sebastian turned the air on and pushed his sunglasses back in place. "Why are we going to O-hell-hole again?"

Kurt took the drinks from the stewardess and shoved the bloody mary in Sebastian's hands. "Because I have to check on Rachel's theater."

"What is it a baby? I don't get it; didn't she hire that best architect and crew to do this?" Sebastian stated with haughty attitude. "You always have to take care of her…. Sheesh…. "

The flight crew started giving their demonstration. He focused on the poor blond in head to toe polyester, and thought about Rachel. True, since Finn had… He let his mind stall there, not being able to finish.

"Please turn off all electronic devices." The sound of the red haired flight attendant brought him back to reality.

It was his job to care for Rachel now… His job and his alone.

"I need another drink!" Sebastian shouted out.

There was that judgmental click again, "Sir, we are still ascending."

_This is going to be a long two weeks_. Kurt thought to himself.

* * *

_It is going to be a long two weeks. _Blaine thought to himself.

He had come in early to make sure everything was perfect. He cleaned and adjusted the model, went over the drafts, and made sure the scaling was correct. He set out the sketches in order for a 360 view and set out the color swatches, tile, carpet and wood samples in neat lines according to rooms. He was going to be prepared for the fashion architect, he'd show him.

He walked out of the conference room and into the small kitchen. The aroma of fresh brewed coffee hit him. He grabbed a mug and poured the dark liquid. He leaned against the counter and took a long sip. He thought about the Starlight Theater. Drawing it had been so exciting. He loved the arts and at one time wanted to be a performer. He lacked the bravery in the end to put himself out there and settled on a different kind of preforming. To him, his buildings could rival some of the greatest Broadway productions. He saw the beauty and movement in his concrete and wood creations. Besides Broadway plays last six months. Buildings, good ones, lasted centuries.

"BLAINE!" He jolted at the familiar shriek, causing coffee to splash onto his white pinstriped shirt.

"Errr… " He looked down and the two quarter sized stains on his abdomen. "Dammit it…"

Rachel came barreling in, huge smile on her face. "Kurt is on his way, is everything ready?"

Blaine looked up from his shirt and nodded. "Yes… Rachel…"

"Oh Blaine…" She scolded "You really should be more careful…"

He exhaled and counted. "This way Rachel."

* * *

Sebastian was the first to step out in front the building. He looked around and spotted a rather large dumb looking man gawking at him. He removed his sunglasses to give him the once over, no way in hell look but fell short as the light hit his eyes and his headache returned. "Ugh…"

"Sebastian really… Stop complaining." Kurt huffed as he stepped out of the car.

"I am not, my head hurts." Sebastian growled. "And this idiot is staring" He gestured to the man was standing there mouth wide open.

"Yes… go see what it wants." Kurt replied cautiously

"Why do you send me, I don't speak the straight." He pled.

Dave finally found his tongue, and cleared his throat. "Mr. Hummel, it is such an honor to meet you. I am David Karofsky, a huge fan of your spring '12 line, and Mr. Anderson's associate." He took Kurt's hand and bowed over it.

Kurt looked over the plaid mans hovered form and smiled. "Well, how nice an admirer..."

"You couldn't tell by his appearance." Sebastian added under his breath.

Kurt kicked him, and pulled Dave up from his bow. "Would you please show us to Miss. Berry and Mr. Anderson?"

"My pleasure." Dave released Kurt's hand and held the door open for them. Kurt walked in followed by Sebastian. Dave's smile turn to a slight leer as he winked at Sebastian. "hello…"

Sebastian grimaced and looked him over. "No, I don't like plaid to touch my skin or clothes. Fashion cooties…"

"So no clothes then? Got it…" Dave chuckled

Sebastian turned bright red and started sputtering out words. "No… eww…" But Dave had already won the fight and was leading Kurt into the conference room.

* * *

"Blaine he is a genius… wait and see." Rachel was looking over the sketches for what seemed to be the millionth time, while Blaine tried to scrub out the coffee from his shirt.

"Sure Rach… Sure." He replied in a monotone.

"There he is! Kurt!" Rachel squeaked.

There was a rustling of fabric, and the sound of dress shoes on the marble floor. Blaine then heard Dave's heavy work boots. "Blaine Anderson." Dave's thick voice echoed in the room. "May I present to you Mr. Kurt Hummel." Blaine sighed and looked up from his mess of a shirt to meet eyes of steel. He felt his breath catch, and his heart race.

Kurt walked in and immediately tried to calm down a hopping Rachel. The admirer named Dave followed behind while Sebastian remained out in the hallway annoyed that the plaid man had gotten the best of him. Kurt took in the sight before him, everything laid out in detail. Someone had been busy. He heard Dave's voice echo out an introduction. _Blaine Anderson. _He raised his eyes to be met with a man who held no regality of his name. He was shorter, his hair plastered to his head but what could only be half of Ohio's supply of hair gel, and a huge wet brownish spot on his shirt. Kurt walked towards him to assess the damage done.

Blaine couldn't say anything. He hadn't expected this. Dave was right again, this Kurt Hummel was handsome, damn right other worldly. He couldn't process the conversation, and now he was coming towards him! _Think Blaine think… did he say something to you…. Err…_ "Hello…" Blaine held out his hand.

Kurt stopped right in front of Blaine and looked over the stain, blatantly ignoring Blaine's outstretched hand. He stood there for a few moments just staring at Blaine's shirt. "It's just a blend, not even worth saving… not even worth buying really" Sebastian laughed, Rachel mouthed genius, and Dave just looked at his boss with slight pity.

Blaine retracted his hand, and snapped out of his admiration. "Right…. Let's get this done so you can go back to Snob Hill Mr. Genius."

_It was going to be a long two weeks…._

* * *

Ok that's it for the first chapter…. I now some characters are insanely OOC but hey it is an AU fic…. Let's have fun! Thank you so much for reading! 3


	2. Tulip Shaped Romance

Sorry I got over zealous and submitted the last chapter without proof reading it… I just get so excited ya know! Anyways … here ya go chapter two.

* * *

Tulip Shaped Romance

"It's Soho…" Kurt replied to the short brown spotted man. "Snobs live in Tribeca, or Carnegie Hill." He let his hands run over the tile samples for the main auditorium. The Dalmatian didn't know how to dress but he sure knew how to draw a building. The detail was amazing, down to the ornate wood cravings in the doors and armrest of the chairs. Kurt let his eyes scan over the sketches, he was in disbelief of the grandeur and beauty a man who couldn't even pick out a decent shirt could produce. Kurt picked up the sketch of the stage. It was wood flooring tricky for performances. "The floor?" He asked as he noticed the color of the curtains. His eyes scanned the samples of fabric.

Blaine watched as the Diva pawed at his creations. He felt the bile begin to rise. "The floor will be sprung with interchangeable surfaces to accommodate different types of performances. My associate Mr. Karofsky has developed a mechanical system that cuts changing of the floors time in half. "

Kurt darted his eyes up to Dalmatian and then around the room. "Mr. Karofsky? " He asked forgetting the name. He then noticed Dave give him a small shy wave. "Ahh… Plaid man…." He smiled and nodded to him. "Well aren't you a clever thing…" He winked which caused Dave to blush slightly.

"Plaid man?" Blaine looked around slightly confused.

"Calm down Dalmatian." Kurt shoved the sketch into his hand with the fabric sampling he'd chosen for the curtains. "We will start one room at a time. The auditorium needs work. Here is the color for the curtains; I'll let you choose carpets, wood and tile around that. The lights at the base of the stage are circa early 1900's?"

Blaine stood there dumbfounded as this man just walked in and told him his baby needed work. "Who are you?" He asked aghast.

Kurt shook his head. "Mr. Anderson this is going to be a very long project if you cannot even remember names. Please focus so we can get this done quickly and efficiently. Now, I am Kurt Hummel, and the lights at the base of the stage you drew were inspired by stage lighting from the early 1900's right?" Kurt looked at him impatiently.

Blaine just stared at him. He felt his anger boil over into rage. His jaw began to twitch again and he began mentally counting. Once he reached ten he just nodded in two sharp movements.

"Ok..." Kurt huffed. "I like the idea of bringing back details like that to make it seem like an actual antique of a theater. Maybe you could come up with a few more ideas like that Mr. Anderson?" Kurt looked at expectantly.

Again, two sharp movements to form a nod.

"Good, I'll return tomorrow at 8 am to see your progress. That is all." Kurt waved his hand to dismiss Blaine as if he were a servant.

Blaine had, had it! He was shaking now, something this Hoity toity, know it all would see if even bothered to look at Blaine for more than a second. "Listen you!" He started but Dave quickly cut in.

" Can hear the chimes of Saint Andrews Church…. beautiful. Well if that is all Mr. Hummel please allow me to escort you out and call you a car." Dave gestured towards the hallway.

"Yes how very kind of you Plaid man. Rachel lets go and get you some tea dear." Kurt placed a hand on Rachel's back and swept out of the room as grandly as he swept in.

Blaine was left there by himself in rage and wonder. He slammed the sketch down on the table and began counting. "1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10." No, nothing, maybe one hundred.

* * *

Three missed calls, and 5 texts messages. He was avoiding Chandler. He knew it wasn't right but he just needed time. Chandler was sweet and kind and Kurt knew Chandler would make him content. However, there was no passion. Sex seemed like a chore to be completed 3 times a week. Sundays in bed were annoying and dragged out. Even watching movies was something he just couldn't get over with quickly enough. Chandler was a good man, but he was the right man? Kurt had thought love would be different. All those musicals, movies, songs, and books spelled out magic, tension, longing and passion. He had predictability, stability, and comfortable. He sighed as he watched Columbus whirl by. 7am and those two where already going at it.

"Stop looking at me." Sebastian groaned like a ten year old.

"Hey… "Dave goaded "Are you a broom?" He asked innocently

Sebastian scoffed. "Really? Are we in Highschool?"

Dave went on unabashed. "Cause you swept me off my feet…" He winked for effect.

"For goodness sake, I don't date plaid… I date Armani." Sebastian huffed and crossed his legs.

"Armani…. So you prefer the Black Label I bet?" Kurt, who been listening smiled lightly at Dave's sudden burst of knowledge

"Well actually…" Sebastian paused taken aback. "How does someone who wears plaid know about Armani?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Dave then produced a white tulip and held it out to Sebastian. "Here…" His voice was warm and if Kurt had it right, sultry. He had to inhale deeply to keep from ruining Dave's well planned moment.

Sebastian just looked at the flower with mild interest. "It's…a… tulip."

Dave then maneuvered the flower to show Sebastian the inside of the bud. Kurt heard Sebastian inhale in shock. He flicked his eyes over and saw the inside of the tulips was a bluish green strikingly similar to that of Sebastian's eyes. _Well played plaid man…. Well played….. _Kurt laughed to himself.

"You see Sebastian; you should never dismiss something plain on the outside because it might just have something magnificent on the inside." Dave handed the flower to Sebastian who was now eager to receive it.

Sebastian looked it over with awe and giggled. "But why a tulip?" He asked as he gingerly touched the inside of the flower.

Dave smiled and took his hand. 'Because tulips mean a perfect eternal love…."

Kurt was dying to laugh but he held it in. It was corny and cheesy, but yet at the same time it was wonderful and exciting. Sebastian had met his match, someone who wouldn't take no for an answer. Plaid man was slick; Kurt had to give him that.

The rest of the ride was spent with Dave and Sebastian talking quietly. A few light giggles here, and few blushes there. That was what love looked like in the beginning. Kurt thought as he watched the two from the corner of his eye. With Chandler it has always been practical. Kurt was a fashion designer, Chandler was garment distributor. Kurt liked Black, Chandler liked white. Kurt liked Ingrid Bergman, Chandler liked Humphrey Bogart. A practical relationship if he ever saw one. He sighed, and looked out the window again. He wanted to blush, and giggle; he wanted romance in the shape of a tulip.

* * *

Blaine stretched as he looked down at his sketch. He had changed the colors of everything to match that damn fabric sample. He even went as far as to replace everything in his model, so the Diva could have something to look at. He groaned 7am. That snob would be here in an hour. He looked over his clothing. Grey sweatpants and a white v-neck, not exactly the height of fashion. He stood and went over to the mirror. He looked at himself; he needed a shave and perhaps 20 cups of coffee. Dave had taken care of Aiden last night and driven him to Santana's at 6:30 in the morning, so she could take him to school with Maya. He'd make it up to Aiden, maybe the park and ice cream this weekend. He inhaled sharply and yawned; he needed to get ready but maybe just 15 minutes of sleep. He had worked all night; didn't he at least deserve that?

* * *

Kurt stepped out of the car first, eager to leave the lovebirds and continue with his work. He needed to finish so he could go back to New York and sentence himself to a predictable life. He blew through the doors and down the hall. It was early so many of the employees where still coming in and getting settled. He adjusted his vest and collar. "Time to work…" He told himself out of tradition. He strode into Dalmatian's office ready to demand results, but the sight actually made him stop. There on the desk was a sleeping Mr. Anderson. Kurt took in his surroundings: papers askew, a suit hanging in the corner, a shaver in his hand and a very complete and detailed model on the table by the window. _He must have worked all night._ Kurt took in the sight of the mini-auditorium complete with its new color scheme. It was breathtaking. Blaine had even done tiny ornate details on the models doors, chairs and on the partition for the orchestra pit. The base stage lights were present as well. He'd even added vintage lamps to the walls, and a chandelier that looked like Napoleon would have murdered for it to give to Josephine. Just then Sebastian spoke.

"Kurt do you want coffee?" He asked in a peppy tone.

The spell was broken and now the Dalmatian was up. Blaine groaned as he rubbed his neck. He looked around and shot up from his desk.

"Hello Abercrombie…. "Sebastian whistled.

Blaine looked at him with mortification. "Sorry I just wanted to get 15 mins…" He started picking up papers and arranging them on his desk.

Kurt watched him with mild interest. His hair wasn't glued to his head but loose and ever so curly. It looks soft Kurt thought, and then there was a longing sensation in his hand to touch it to make sure. Stubble graced his chin giving him that flawless rugged look so many models tried for with pain and work. He was lean and Kurt had fitted enough models to know that this man was solid and formed. This was not your ordinary architect. He looked around the room for a few more details to give him an idea of just who this Blaine Anderson was. He spotted several tiffanies' silver picture frames on a credenza in the corner. Kurt moved through the room like he was assessing various sketches. He finally made his way to the picture frames, while Blaine had moved on to organizing samples and Sebastian continued to leer.

The frames contained pictures of Blaine with a small boy, a boy with the same loose curls. _His son…_ Kurt concluded. He scanned the pictures to look for a wife, but she was not to be found.

"My Son… Aiden…" A voice thick with morning called out.

Kurt spun around and caught Sebastian giving him the 'your busted look'.

"I see, he looks well made, you and your wife are no doubt proud." _Well made? What the hell is wrong with you Kurt._

"uh… yeah… well I am proud of him yes…."Blaine stuttered still trying to determine if 'well made' was a compliment.

Kurt moved away from the scene of the crime. "Your wife isn't?

"No…" Blaine stifled a laugh

Kurt pondered as to what was so funny.

"I don't have a wife; I had a partner but…." Blaine looked far away for a moment. "He didn't want kids…"

"Interesting…" Kurt could have slapped himself. "I mean I am sorry. Your son is beautiful though."

Blaine smiled for the first time in front of Kurt. "Thanks, he's everything to me."

Kurt stood there for a moment transfixed by Blaine's smile. He felt something tighten in his chest and his stomach begin to move.

"Uhmmmm" Sebastian cleared his throat breaking the spell. "Coffee?"

Kurt could have killed him or hugged him. He settled on yelling at him over something trivial later. "Yes, you know what I want. Blaine?"

Blaine looked confused for a moment, and then he jolted awake. "Yes Medium drip please… wait make it a large…." He sighed.

Sebastian smiled mischievously and began backing out of the office. "Ok be right back, don't into any trouble now." He laughed and walked out to the car.

Kurt rolled his eyes, the last thing he needed was Sebastian's so-called cryptic messages.

* * *

Two chapters in one night whooo…. Thanks for reading


	3. Dalmatian and the Diva

Disclaimer: I don't own glee…

* * *

Kurt looked over the sketches on the table in the conference room. He sighed, the carpet wasn't right still. He rubbed his eyes and tried to look at it with 'his second vision' as his friends called it. He was missing something. The carpet should stand out, but with a casual boldness. He looked from the curtains to the carpet and back again.

"Ugh…" He pushed the model back and sighed. He looked at the clock, 8:45. "Where is Sebastian?"

"He and Dave are caught in traffic." Blaine replied as he walked into the conference room with two cups of coffee. He only stopped to hand one to Kurt then moved on to look over the sketches once more. "Now I was thinking for banisters… maybe cherry…. "Blaine sipped his coffee as his eyes narrowed on the pieces of paper. "The curtains and carpets would bring out the redness of the wood, but then I feel it is overwhelming. Like being in a giant red tent, the details would get lost." He sighed and rubbed his brow with his free hand.

Kurt sat with his coffee and watched the man debate with himself. "I think we need to change the carpet."

Blaine shifted his eyes to the sitting man. "You said you liked it 45 minutes ago…."

"I know, but it doesn't please me now that I see it in this light." Kurt shrugged and stood to examine the samples of carpet again.

Blaine watched Kurt finger through the samples again. "Please you…." He felt himself start to get frustrated again. This man was impossible, arrogant and evil. Just plain evil!

"What about this one?" Kurt asked as he held up a sample of black carpet with a golden la fleur on it.

"It's black." Blaine said pointedly.

Kurt looked at him with exhaustion, "Thank you captain obvious."

Blaine held out his hand for the fabric, not trusting himself to say anything.

"Fine." Kurt placed it in his palm. Blaine grasped it a little too quick, trapping Kurt's hand in the process. Kurt felt his heart tremor at the touch, but Blaine only apologized while placing the fabric next to the curtain. He then made a show of looking for Kurt's approval.

"It's black…" Kurt said simply.

"Thank you captain obvious." Blaine said in a mocking tone.

"We are getting nowhere with this, lets change to the lobby. I think this marble for the floor would work." Kurt handed Blaine the sample of onyx colored marble. Blaine took it without touching Kurt this time. Kurt felt oddly saddened about that.

Blaine placed the marble next to the choices of wood and carpet and paint. "Yeah I like that better it feels more regal and less movie theater." He marked it down in his notes.

"No we are getting somewhere!" Kurt smiled as he finished his coffee and stretched. "Let's get to work."

* * *

12:45

Blaine looked at his notes and groaned. This genius had changed his mind 34 times. Blaine looked at his watch. "Not even close to being over…" He mumbled to himself.

"Hmm." Kurt stood up straight from where he had been bending over to look at the details on the outside of the theater. One thing was for sure he didn't want to change the outside. It looked similar to a great hall, or gothic cathedral church. Classic theater, that was Blaine's theme and he did that well on the exterior.

"Nothing…" Blaine muttered. "Any changes?"

"No. You said the crews are ready to start on the outside of the building right now?"

"Yes they are on standby, awaiting your approval." Blaine quoted in a way similar to Rachel.

"I see, give them the go ahead." Kurt pondering for a moment then looked at Blaine.

"What is it?"

"Maybe change the outside paint to lilac." Kurt shook his head in agreement with himself.

"Li-Lilac? Are you seri-" Blaine started

Kurt held up his hands and began to laugh. Blaine watched as that calm, cold façade crumbled to reveal those joyful eyes and crinkles. "Blaine I am kidding… it's a joke. The outside is beautiful, I wouldn't change a thing."

Blaine watched the transformation, from the cold hearted diva into the warm and bright man before him. "Kurt you sho-"

"Dad! Dad!" A noisy Aiden bounded into the room knocking over a model of a Victorian townhouse, and leaving a trail of papers and pens in his wake. Blaine fell to his knees, suit and all, and scooped up the boy holding him close. "Buddy. Why are you out so early?"

Kurt watched the scene with warm eyes. This was a family, small and slightly broken, but a family. He wanted this, he wanted kids. Did Chandler? He honestly didn't know. Could Chandler be a father? He tried to imagine Chandler in his Italian tailored suits falling to his knees to embrace anything. Even in the heat of passion he took time to hang his suit. How would Chandler do with mess? His favorite color was white for crying out loud! He imagined a small boy like Aiden asking Chandler to throw a football. Kurt for the life of him could not fathom Chandler even knowing how to pick one up let alone throw it. No, their children would have a nanny, love at a distance, tailored play clothes, and huge trust funds. He looked over Blaine, he loved his son despite wear to his clothes, he didn't flinch at mess and most importantly he looked like he knew how to throw a football.

"Yes… Aiden why did they have to call Uncle Dave?" A voice boomed from the doorway. There stood David holding what had been their morning coffee order and Sebastian right behind him. Kurt snapped out of his thoughts and was instantly taken with the metal object in Sebastian's hand. _A cage of some sort? _He pondered.

"I was beginning to worry, after all Columbus doesn't have that much traffic." Blaine snickered. "So what's the big secret?" He let his arms fall loose around the boy and watched his son take a step back.

Aiden shuffled his feet, and suddenly found the marble floor fascinating. "umm.."

Blaine knew this tone, and these looks. "Where's jellybean?"

"Jellybean?" Kurt asked in wonder.

"Oh here he is!" Sebastian came forth with a hop in his step and placed a small cage with some type of rodent on the table next to the samples.

"This is a jellybean?" Kurt surveyed the creature with a grimace. "Looks like a disease." He muttered

"HE IS NOT!" Aiden belted at Kurt, turning to face Kurt ready to defend his pet's honor.

Kurt looked wide eyed at the boy, Dave laughed, Sebastian placed a piece of lettuce in the cage for Jellybean and Blaine put a hand on his sons shoulder. "Aiden.." He started calmly. "We don't speak to adults that way because?" He questioned quietly.

Aiden looked crest fallen, his shoulders dropped and tears welled up in his eyes. "But Dad you said…"

"What did I say?" Blaine asks in that steady calming tone.

"You said" Aiden started but paused to wipe his nose. "You said you have to defend and protect your family!"

Blaine sighed, seeing his mistake. "Aiden…"

"You said that Dad! You did!" The boy pled.

"Yes and well Jellybean is." Blaine looked over to the guinea pig with hesitation. "…family, it doesn't give us the right to be rude." He placed his other hand on the boy's empty shoulder and smiled. "Remember what I told you that sometimes in life there are going to be people that are going to look at our family and say mean hurtful things. You, me and "He chuckled, shaking his head. "Jellybean are a family yes. We should protect each other yes, but you have to learn to think before you fight son. Sometimes it is better to look at it a different way. Such as, Mr. Hummel probably didn't mean to insult our family; perhaps his has just never had the pleasure of meeting such a fabulous guinea pig like Jellybean." Blaine stood to his feet and walked over to pick the cage off the table. "So why don't we look at this as your chance to educate Mr. Hummel about the joys of having a guinea pig. " He handed the cage to a clearly excited teacher.

Aiden grasped the cage and smiled brightly at Kurt. "ok Mr. Mummel this is Jellybean." The boy shoved the cage in Kurt's face.

Kurt inched back as far as he could in the chair. "ah… ok" He could smell the thing, and it was looking at him funny. Kurt looked at Blaine for help. Blaine simply patted him on the shoulder and walked towards Dave. "Welcome to the wonderful world of children. " He grabbed the coffee from Dave, and smiled when found it was hot.

Sebastian pranced over towards Aiden. "Oh Denny! Show Mr. Hummel Jellybean's trick… the one from the car." Sebastian was on his knees now, so that he could be eyelevel with the cage. "It's amazing Kurt, this boy is the guinea pig whisperer."

Blaine raised a thick eyebrow and held in a laugh. "Denny?" He asked before he took a sip, eyeing Dave over the brim.

"Yes Denny, apparently two become bonded after spending two hours and a half in the principal's office. Seems that at Ridgeway Prep, it is frowned on when you put a guinea pig down your teacher's shirt."

Blaine spit out a bit of his coffee in shock. "How did he even manage that?"

"You kid is an evil genius." Dave replied matter-of-factly.

"Yes…. if we could only harness all that energy for good." Blaine sighed while leaning up against the door frame. "So Sebastian likes guinea pigs? Shocking…"

"Actually." Dave looked pensive as he surveyed the sight. "He was fantastic. He stormed in there and told the principal that it was their fault Aiden was acting up. He had a full monologue, about how Aiden was obviously gifted and how they were unequipped to deal with his genius. That and the schools color scheme was enough to drive a person to find some sort of sanity and placing a guinea pig down a woman's shirt was the only reasonable answer. Mind you the whole thing was quoted in a Shakespearian accent while cradling Jellybean like poor Yorkic's skull. It was all very dramatic." Dave shrugged.

"And…" Blaine said in disbelief.

"They hired the company to redesign the entire exterior and interior, and we spent the next 2 hours and 15 minutes listening to the Principal ask Sebastian's ideas on how to improve the curriculum." Dave looked at Blaine blankly.

"Wow…" It was really all Blaine could think of.

"So you see Mr. Mummel.." Aiden said in a lecturing tone.

"Hummel dear Hum-mel…" Kurt said with a sigh.

"That's what I said Mummel… Now, as I was saying." Aiden trudged on.

Kurt smiled out of exhaustion and placed a hand on the Boys dark curls. "Sweetie just call me Kurt."

Aiden beamed at the notion of calling an adult by their first name, well beside Uncle Dave and Uncle Sebby. "Ok, Kurt." The 7 year old seems to relish saying his name. " Jellybean is fantastic! Like Uncle Sebby said."

"Uncle Sebby?" Kurt asked with a small smile.

Sebastian rose to his feet and turned his head away from Kurt in true diva fashion. "I think it's cute."

"It is Sebby, just like you." Dave chimed in.

Sebastian's face started to take on a red tinges around his cheeks. "see…" He said meekly.

"Oh I see alright." Kurt said looking between the two of them. He shook his head and decided to give in. He grabbed Aiden and plopped him on his lap. Aiden looked at him in wonder and then smiled a shy smile. Kurt then pulled the cage towards them and ruffled the boy's hair. "So Jellybean ….work it girl."

Blaine smiled as he watched Kurt pick up Aiden. He felt that long forgotten dull ache creeping up his stomach. He exhaled deeply and let his eyes roam over Kurt, and then himself. _Yeah right. How could a Diva ever be interested in a Dalmatian?" _He pushed himself off the door frame and walked up to the four of them to watch Jellybean roll over.

The group cheered as Jellybean preformed on cue. Sebastian seemed to actually wipe a tear from his eye. "See, genius… Genius Aiden."

Dave put his arm around Sebastian with skill and congratulated Aiden.

Blaine leaned down and kissed Aiden's head, who was still in Kurt's lap. Kurt felt the rush of heat as Blaine came within centimeters of him. He was dying to know now. "Blaine?" He asked innocently.

Blaine looked at Kurt. "Yes?"

"Do you know how to throw a football?"

Blaine gave him a quizzical look. _Where did that come from?_ He asked internally. "uh… yeah… me and Dave used to play in High school. Dave was a defense lineman and I was a quarterback… so umm... yeah... it meant I had to know how to throw the ball pretty well."

"I see…" Kurt replied slightly breathless.

* * *

Chapter 3 down. Hey I appreciate all the favoriting and alerts… thanks so much… Reviews are loved too! So shoot some my way. As always thank you for taking time to read. It is an honor.


	4. Dessert and Asparagus

Hey-hoo-hey!

Disclaimer: I don't own it…

Thanks to Akeela for the review! So excited to get one, I just stared at it a moment and smiled. Means so much, and I am glad you like Sebastian this way Akeela. *Whispers* I do too…

* * *

The week had passed by in flash, things where set and decisions were finally made. They would begin work on-site Monday, and secretly Blaine could not wait to see how Kurt pulled off a hard hat. _Hard hat….__Sounds dirty…. _He thought to himself and laughed as he packed his bag on his desk. There were echoes of dress shoes and chairs tapping on the marble flooring, the sounds of Friday. He heard someone clear their throat. Blaine looked up to be met with a somewhat mischievously smiling Sebastian.

"Hello Sebastian." Blaine offered with a curious look.

"Hello Blaine." Sebastian simply countered, smile still screwed in place.

"uhh…" Blaine looked through the glass panel that viewed the hall searching for Kurt. _Nothing, damn…_

"Would you like to go to dinner?" Sebastian asked as he stepped forward into the office a little ways, smile never wavering.

Blaine's eyes went a little wide as he rolled the question over in his mind. _Is he asking me out on a date? …No… I thought him and Dave had a thing…. But it sure sounds like it… errr…. I-I.. _Blaine's debated internally. "I am really flattered but.."

"Oh God no!" Sebastian cried. "This isn't what you are thinking. I don't ask men on dates. " Sebastian shifted his weight, cocked his hip and ran a hand over his hair in one skilled session of movement. Blaine found himself impressed with the effortless grace it took Sebastian to look so cool. Sebastian let the hand move out in front of him and inspected his nails. "I am worthy of heavy wooing, and I will not take anything less. Men ask me out and I decide if they are qualified." It was stated as fact, rather than preference and Blaine only dare nod in agreement.

"So then, dinner?" Sebastian asked once more while straightening his frame and crossing his arms.

"I would but Aiden-" Blaine tried to reply, only to be interrupted.

"I want you to bring Aiden!" Sebastian lost his composure for the first time; he was standing on the balls of his feet with excitement. Blaine held in a laugh, looks like his son had a fan. _That's was this was about… _Blaine smiled with recognition. He knew he saw something familiar in Sebastian's eyes while he was with Aiden. He, himself had that same look when he realized just how much he wanted children. He remembered they day they found a surrogate. He cried because the last part of his fairytale was coming true. Jeremy just shook his head at him and sighed. Looking back, Jeremy never had that look in his eyes. Sure he went along with it, but there wasn't that excitement, happiness….. love.

"Blaine so…. You'll bring Aiden to dinner?" Sebastian impatient tone snapped Blaine out of his realization.

"Uh…. Yeah " Blaine mumbled still a bit dazed by his thoughts. "But hey…. Maybe you could just come over to my place and we could Barbeque. I really feel like just being home and relaxing. We could invite Dave, he's a staple at my house on Fridays anyway. "

Sebastian stood there for a moment looking lost. "bar-be-que?"

Blaine rocked on his heels and whistled. "…wow…."

* * *

Kurt sliced vegetables as he awkwardly stared out the window. _What am i doing here? _He mentally slapped himself. Scrapping the cucumber into the mixed green salad, he continued his inward beating.

_I could kill Sebastian. _He looked at the clock, 5:30pm. _Damn another hour…._

* * *

30 minutes prior.

Blaine had just got home with Aiden and was upstairs about a take a quick shower when the doorbell rang. He sighed he made a grab for his sweats and slipped them on. He started towards the dresser for a shirt, but it seemed whoever was at the door did not like to be kept waiting. He jogged out of his room to find Aiden's head popped out of his bathroom door.

RING RING

"Door dad…." Aiden said blankly.

RING RING

"No really? I thought we had discovered a new bird call…" Blaine replied while going down the stairs.

RING RING

"Daaad…." Aiden whined in a tone that exclaimed how lame he thought his dad was.

"Aiiiiden" It was a familiar game.

RING RING

"you don't have a shirt on dad…"

"Aiden …." He paused on the stairs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Just take your shower bud."

RING RING

Blaine gritted his teeth as the bell sounded again. He turned the handle and was about to give this person a piece of his mind when a muffled squeak sounded, and his eyes met a very familiar pair of blue.

"Uh… Hi Kurt.." He was suddenly reminded he didn't a shirt on. He would have been embarrassed but the fact that Kurt's pale skin reddened and that those blue eyes were glued to his bare stomach made him slightly proud. A small smirk played across his lips, and he leaned into the door giving Kurt a better view. It was good to know he still had that effect on people, especially Kurt.

Kurt tried to steady his breath. "H-hi Bl-Blaine … I-I am here for dinner." He stammered out finally being able meet Blaine's eyes.

Blaine looked at the man slightly confused. "Oh…." Blaine subconsciously rubbed the back of his neck. "Well I told Sebastian to come over at 6:30…. Its only 5 Kurt."

An emotion hit Kurt's face instantly at his words, and his eyes narrowed ever so slightly. If Blaine had to guess this was the look that meant Sebastian was in trouble. "I see… I was misinformed. Well here." He suddenly produced a pink box from thin air and handed it to Blaine. "Dessert, I might just go back to Rachel's and call it a day. I am awfully tired. It was nice er… seeing you Blaine." With that Kurt turned and started down the pathway,

Blaine panicked and stumbled out of the doorway. "KURT WAIT!" He said much too loud, causing his neighbor who was pruning her roses to look over. He could have sworn he heard her mutter something about a lover's quarrel, and wait, was that snickering. He made a mental note to design a taller fence. "Kurt!" He finally caught up with the boy halfway down the walk. "Please just stay. I just need to take a shower and then you can help me prep. Or not… you don't have to it isn't your responsibility, but if you want I would appreciate it. I also really appreciate this. "He held up the pink box. "You really didn't have to. But please stay; it is only an hour and a half. Besides I know Aiden wanted to…"

"Blaine." Kurt held a finger up to Blaine's lips and pressed gently. Both men tried to ignore the tightening of their stomachs at the light touch. "You're rambling." Kurt said with a light breathy voice.

Shifting the dessert into his right hand, Blaine raised his left to gently pull Kurt's finger away from his lips. "I know…" The moment was magical to say the least. The feeling tension had been building all week. Glances held to long, hands brushing over paperwork, and the closeness of working over each other's shoulders as they designed the interior. They stood there looking at each other, Blaine's hand still holding Kurt's, and they both felt the pulling force between them.

"Electricity…" Blaine mumbled

"hmm?" Kurt murmured as they both leaned in a bit.

"ehem…" Blaine groaned and dropped his head as he knew what was coming. "Blaine dear, who is your…. friend?"

He took a deep breath and turned to face the interruption. "Mrs. Johansson, this is my friend Mr. Kurt Hummel." He answered her with a tight expression.

She smiled a looked pointedly at their still connected hands. "How nice! Blaine hasn't had a…. friend over in years!"

Kurt broke from his trance and took in the woman's words. "years?" He replied incredulously. "But I thought Dave came over often, doesn't he?"

Blaine shook his head in annoyance and nodded. "Yes, well it was nice seeing you Mrs. Johansson, but we better get inside before I catch a cold." Blaine began to pull the taller man back up his walkway.

"YES! NICE MEETING YOU KURT! I HOPE TO SEE YOU AROUND MORE OFTEN! DON"T BE A STRANGER!" Mrs. Johansson called after the two men, this time he defiantly heard her snickering.

Kurt waved to the woman. "What pleasant neighbors you have Blaine."

"Yes… and nosey…" Blaine huffed as he pulled Kurt through the door. He paused looking at their clasped hands. With a sigh he dropped Kurt's hand and shut the door. _Chill out Blaine… you've only known him for a week. What the hell is wrong with you?_

"You play piano?" Blaine was snapped out of his thoughts by Kurt's question. He followed Kurt's gaze past the archway to the baby grand in the corner of the large living room.

"Uh… yeah and guitar…. "

"Maybe you could play something for us tonight!" Kurt turned to Blaine with an enthusiastic gleam in his bright eyes.

Blaine couldn't help but smile. He felt his heart swell a bit at the prospect of him doing something that would make Kurt happy. "Sure, no problem." Silence engulfed them again. He held Kurt's gaze and felt that knot in his stomach return. _I am going crazy… _ Looking away, he sighed and handed Kurt the box. "So …. I am going to finish my shower and get ready. The kitchen is down that hall." He pointed to the right. "Living room is right through that archway. "He pointed towards the piano. "Make yourself at home. Wine or beer is in the fridge." He began to stomp up the stairs.

"Ok." Kurt replied feeling a bit uncomfortable.

Blaine halted in the middle of the stairs and looked back. "Really Kurt, make yourself at home. I won't be long and Aiden should be down in ten. Take that time to relax, because once he sees you he is going to want to talk to you …. " Blaine smirked and raised both of his thick eyebrows. " A lot…" He emphasized the words.

"OK I will." Kurt replied in a firmer voice.

* * *

Now here he was in the kitchen cooking. He really hoped Blaine had meant make himself at home. In 30 minutes he had marinated the steaks, made a salad, placed the cake he'd brought on a platter, started browning some rice, and about to begin preparing the asparagus when he heard a paper rustling. He turned around to meet a mop of curls and big golden eyes.

"Hi Kurt." I slightly evil smile on the young boys lips.

"Hello Mr. Anderson." Kurt replied with narrowed eyes full of suspicion.

"Please … call me Aiden." He moved forward to sit at breakfast nook. Taking a seat underneath the big bay window he lifted up the seat of the bench next to him and began taking out art supplies. "Are you having dinner with us Kurt?" He asked as he placed a huge box of crayons on the table.

"Yes I am." Kurt answered while wiping his hands with a dish towel. _For someone who is usually really talkative he sure is being coy._

"Good." His smile grew a little bit as he selected a red crayon.

Kurt couldn't help but feeling he was missing something. Something in Aiden's smile gave him a feeling that he was up to something. He was about to ask when a low whistle sounded.

"WOW KURT!" Blaine exclaimed as he dropped down the two steps into the kitchen. He paced to the stove and inhaled the smells of the simmering food. "You are amazing!" He exclaimed.

"Blaine it's nothing …. Really." Kurt murmured as he took in the sight of Blaine. Blaine was dressed causal, a plain white v neck shirt that clung to his body in all the right places, _he has a six pack_, and a pair of dark grey sweats that hung low on his hips. Though, the thing that made Kurt's breath hitch was Blaine's scent as he walked past him. _DEAR GOD! _ Kurt inwardly screamed as he felt his knees quake. The scent of sandalwood and cinnamon left him wonderstruck.

"No, really it is!" Blaine walked over to stand next to Kurt. "Thanks so much." Blaine said a little more slowly, as he caught Kurt's eyes and smiled.

Kurt inhaled deeply. "Nothing…. i-it was nothing." He snapped his head back to the asparagus in his hands.

Aiden stood up from the nook, grabbed his paper and began walking towards the living room. Blaine tore his gaze away from Kurt's growing blush towards his son. "Buddy?" Aiden turned to face his father with a smile. "Where are you going?"

Aiden seemed to ponder the question a bit, as if he were choosing the words carefully. "I am going to call… a friend from… school."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "OK…."

Aiden looked relieved to be released so easily and quickly exited the room. "Something's going on…." Blaine commented out loud.

Kurt laughed as he turned to face the sink. He dumped the asparagus in a strainer and turned on the cold water. "I thought I was just imagining it. He seems to be up to something."

"Yeah… but I wonder what…" Blaine turned to face Kurt's back and found himself relaxing in the homey atmosphere. He took in the sight of Kurt at the sink and smiled. Visions began running through his head. Visions of him coming home to Kurt cooking dinner, them sitting down as a family, them holding hand as they walked up stairs to bed. The last one made him realize how ridiculous he was being. _What are you? In highschool?_ He sighed and found himself wishing that it would just be the three of them tonight.

BUZZ BUZZ…

Kurt's phone vibrated on the counter.

The melody to a song began to play.

Blaine reached into his pocket to pull out his cell phone.

"Text message from Sebastian" Kurt informed Blaine.

"Heh… I got one from Dave" Blaine replied.

From Seb: 6:00pm He boss, it looks like I am coming down with a cold and I can't make it tonight. Tell Blaine I am sorry, and tell Aiden I owe him a date! XOXO

Kurt groaned. "Sebastian's not coming…"

From Davie 6:01pm Hey buddy…. Looks like I'm not gonna be able to make it tonight. Sorry but something came up. Give my love to Aiden, and have fun... with Kurt.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Aiden!"

* * *

Sorry for the delay in updating but I had to write 6 songs for my band…. And that took awhile… geesh… anyways is anyone actually reading this story? I hope so…. Well if you are thank you for your time, and please feel free to review. I would like a couple more reviews... but i now i am just being selfish... sorry...


	5. violins woo, pianos awaken

Awww thanks so much for the reviews really it is nice to read them, gives me a warm feeling in my stomach. I am also glad you are liking Sebosfky. I think Grant Gustin is the cutest thing ever. I am not a total fan girl but if I ever did get to meet him I'd probably shut down, and trip over something. Lol… I'm such a dork, even in my fantasies…

Now to the story!

Disclaimer: do not own it…

* * *

Sebastian set his phone on the table and sighed. "I hope this is worth the verbal assault I'll receive." He massaged his temples as thoughts of Kurt screaming at him ran through his mind.

"Well…." Dave placed his phone back in his pocket. "The plan is brilliant, and going off the looks Blaine has given Kurt this past week."

"In addition to Kurt's glances and subtle references to him at Rachel's" Sebastian added.

"You two need to stop worrying! I am the one who devised this plan, and I know what I am doing." Rachel huffed as she lowered her menu. "They are perfect for each other. They will see that and we will be drinking pink champagne as their wedding party in some high class New York hotspot in no time."

"But…" Sebastian paused and looked unsure. "What about Chandler?"

Rachel placed her chin in-between the curve of her thumb pointer finger. "Amature!" Rachel scoffed at Sebastian. "I'll take care of him."

The waiter appeared at the table, pen and tablet in hand.

"Ladies first." Dave smiled at Rachel.

"Hmmm I'm not sure yet, you two order …" She bit her lip as she concentrated on her menu.

"Oh ok Sebastian what would you like?" Dave gave him a small intimate smile.

"Hmm... I would like a mixed green salad lemon on the side, and a petite steak medium, please no fat, and a water." He paused looking at the wine list. "Dave do you want wine?"

"Sure red or white?" Dave asked moving so he could view the list over Sebastian's shoulder.

Rachel watched the two out of the corner of her eye as they talked over pairings and Sebastian groaned about calories. Dave continually reassured him that he would still be as beautiful in the morning. Even the waiter had a small smile as he looked between the bantering men. Then all eyes were on her.

"Yes well I suddenly feel a migraine coming on…" She acted out the lines with emotion, pinching her temples for an added effect. "You two stay, but I better get home and start my treatments…" She stood and wavered a bit, but not too much to let on she was acting. She held out her hand to the waiter, "Please Grant dear, would you call me a cab?"

"Yes ma'am" He took her hand and began leading her away. "You food will be out shortly," he replied to the stunned couple back at the table.

Rachel smiled as soon as she was out of sight. "Now Grant I want you to make their night magical." She retrieved a hundred from her purse and handed it to him. "No expense spared! Though you are going to have to let Dave pay for something, just say that the extras are on the house. If you need more to cover it, Jacque has my number." She started towards the door.

"But ma'am your cab?" Grant called out after her.

"Oh honey there was no migraine, just two boys who needed some alone time." She smiled and exited into the cold Columbus air. The sting of loneliness found its way into her chest. She sighed and walked down the street to her car. _Maybe I'll call Quinn… _The thought seemed to warm her instantly. She smiled and clicked the button on her key hearing the doors unlock_. _Suddenly she didn't feel so lonely.

* * *

Blaine sighed deeply as he seared the steak on the grill. He couldn't help but laugh at how brilliant his son was, he knew Aiden had something to do with the fact that both Sebastian and Dave weren't coming. Though proof was something he was lacking. He'd even hit redial, only to find Luke Brown on the other end, very confused as to why his friend's father was calling. Aiden of course denied any involvement, all the while smiling in a very knowing way. If all else failed, his son could work for the government.

"So…. Kurt…" Aiden spoke in a very grown-up tone as he sorted out his pencils and pens. "You live in New York?"

"Yes." Kurt answered as he looked over the boy's math homework. "Aiden what grade are you in?"

"Fourth… I'm 7." The boy answered carelessly. "How far is New York from Columbus?"

"Oh… about 9 hours…..Wait…." Something didn't add up, Kurt tried to remember how old he was when he was in fourth.

"I skipped to grades…." Aiden answered Kurt's question, with indifference.

"You skipped two grades?" Kurt looked at the paper in-front of him. "You're doing algebra!"

"Yeah fourth grade math was too easy…" He shrugged. "My school didn't want to put me in the next grade because the age difference was so great already. So I have special Math and Science classes that are at my level."

Kurt just sat there dumb founded. He'd never met a kid genius before. He watched the boy work through the problems with ease, only pausing a few times to look at his book. He then nod to himself and continue working. A total of 20 minutes and he was finished with 30 problems. He handed the paper to Kurt with a smile. "Uh…" Kurt mumbled unsure of what to do with it.

"Can you check these for me like my dad does?" Aiden looked at him with big eyes.

"Sure." Kurt found himself saying. _How hard can it be…_

10 minutes later.

Blaine entered the kitchen to find Kurt and Aiden huddled over a sheet of paper. He held in a laugh and placed the Dutch oven on the counter.

"Ah… here is your mistake." The voice sounded very teacher like.

"Ahhhh! I can't believe I made such a simple mistake!" The reply was whiney.

"It's ok Kurt…" Aiden patted him on the back. "It happens to the best of us."

"I guess..." Kurt dropped the pencil and sighed

"DAD!" Aiden exclaimed loudly, while waving a paper. "Can you check my Math homework for Monday?"

"Sure…" Blaine walked over to them, taking the paper from his smiling son. He read through it carefully making sure the work under each was correct, and in the way Aiden's teacher would come by the answer. He mentally groaned as he didn't understand the difference, but it was a fight that chose to ignore. Even though Aiden often found a quicker way and still got the same answer, he still had to do it the way his teacher wanted. "looks good bud, on number seventeen, you need to show the full work, even what you did in your head. You know how Miss. Berry is…"

Aiden groaned as he took the paper back from his dad, and began inserting additional math on the offending problem. "So dumb…" He voiced

"Aiden."

"Dad"

Kurt watched the two with a half-smile. Blaine was such a good dad, and Aiden was an adorable kid genius. They resembled each other so much, from hair, to eyes, to even the slight bit of tongue sticking out of Aiden's mouth while he worked. Something Blaine did often when concentrating on a design. He let himself soak in the easiness of being a part of their world. No deadlines, no crazed models, no controlling schedules, and certainly no luke warm passionless boyfriend. He could get used to this simple life.

* * *

Sebastian looked at Dave as he received the bottle of wine from the waiter. Dave had dressed up for their casual meal. He was freshly shaven, with just the right amount of Ralph Lauren on him to not overpower, he was dressed in a very classy pair of black Hugo Boss slacks, and a deep blue Marc Jacobs button down long sleeve. He looked handsome, but for some crazy reason Sebastian missed him in that plaid and jeans attire that made him look so….

"good?"

"Huh?" Sebastian scrambled to recall if he had said anything out loud.

"The wine." Dave held the bottle out for him to view the label and year. "Is this good?" Dave asked again.

"Yeah sure…" Sebastian regained his composure.

"So you're Kurt's assistant?" Dave smiled as he asked the question. Sebastian could tell he was nervous, his hands shook a bit as he poured the wine and he kept wiping his palms on his napkin.

"Yes.." Sebastian was a pro at the first date chats. "And you do what exactly?"

"Eh…" Dave shrugged looking of at a family in the distance. "I just build things…" He paused watching the family laugh together, a small sad smile curving on his lips.

Sebastian followed his gaze, and found himself smiling as well. He looked back at Dave who was still focused on the family. "I see… "

Dave snapped out of his daze with a tight shake of his head and looked at Sebastian with warm eyes. "But I'm boring…. What about you? Do you want to design?"

Sebastian was slightly taken aback. Dates usually had a flow, he'd ask the first question and then they'd take it from there. They'd talk about their important jobs, cool cars, and fashionable friends. He'd smile, nod, and most importantly be seen. He was arm candy, he knew that well. The trophy boyfriend, guys could show off but never invest in fully. As odd as it may sound he'd received hundreds of gifts, thousands of dollars in fine dining, but never once had gotten genuine interest in his life besides his looks and measurements. "Uh… yeah Kurt is letting me submit four pieces to his next show."

"WOW!" Dave almost jumped. "That is so exciting Sebastian! What are you going to do?"

Sebastian looked at him cautiously. "Well…" He waited for Dave to run over his words with his own, but Dave sat there patiently waiting for Sebastian to explain his visions and dreams. "I was thinking about dresses… " He decided to go vague.

Dave laughed and Sebastian felt something inside him go warm and tighten. "Ok dresses… Keep going! I want to hear about the material and the cut. Personally I love A-line dresses, so classic. What do you think?" Dave sat forward a little leaning into the table waiting.

Sebastian felt something inside him cave in, and fall away. He smiled at Dave and tried to keep his breathing evenly paced. _So this is what it feels like to lose your breath…. _He thought to himself, as he leaned forward and began explaining how he was going to renew the little black dress. Dave, all the while, hung off his every word, winning Sebastian over one question at a time.

* * *

Blaine stretched at the table enjoy the sensation of having a full stomach. "Kurt the food was amazing!"

Kurt laughed as he began clearing away the dishes. "Please Blaine; it was rice and some vegetables ...and more rice."

Blaine hopped up and made a grab for the plates in Kurt's hand. "Kurt you're the guest."

"No!" Kurt playfully shouted as he moved out of Blaine's reach. "Allow me please…" Blaine stuck out his bottom lip and crossed his arms. Kurt just looked at him with a raised brow and then turned to Aiden. "Aiden look at your father, he thinks he is cute."

Aiden looked at his father with a critical eye. "Don't you think he is cute Kurt?"

"Well yes." Kurt replied walking to the sink. "But not when he is acting like he is five." Aiden smiled at the bit of information he received as the two unknowing adults continued their banter.

"Kurt!" Blaine walked up behind him. "I'M HELPING" Blaine shoved Kurt with his hip and began rinsing plates.

"BLAINE ANDERSON!" Kurt yelled.

"KURT HUMMEL?" Blaine replied in a questioning tone.

"Impossible." Kurt miffed as he continued washing the dishes and handing them to Blaine.

"Adorable…" Blaine countered as he took the plates, grazing Kurt's fingers with his own every time.

Aiden stood up from the table with a cool smile. _All according to plan. _Aunt Rachel would be so excited with him, and Quinn would be as well. He'd have to write her an email and tell her all about aunt Rachel's and his plan. He'd gotten his excellent scheming skills from her, she would surely commend him on his cunning. He began backing out of the room. _Time to set the mood. _Aiden hurried to the living room and pulled out the sheet music uncle Sebby had given him, placing it on the top of the stack already on the floor. _Excellent… _Aiden laughed at how evil he sounded. Maybe he could work for the government.

* * *

"Really that is awesome Sebastian!" Dave looked amazed as he took a sip of wine. "I can't wait to see the show on tv."

"I could get you tickets!" Sebastian blurted out. Dave moved his eyes to meet Sebastian's and just sat there for moment. Sebastian felt himself become increasingly insecure. _Idiot, why would he want to go to your fashion show? _"I… Uh… you don't have … I meant it was just a suggestion… I " Sebastian was cut off by someone squeezing his hand .

"I … would …. love too." Dave voiced with a tone rich in warmth and care. "More than anything…. Wow Sebastian I am honored that you would allow me to be there for something so big for you."

Sebastian felt the heat rush to his cheeks. He didn't know what was happening; he lost himself in the warmth of Dave's hand and the curve of his smile. In his mind his emotions were a jumbled mess. _Is this… _

A slow song began to play. Sebastian snapped his eyes to the quartet making their way towards their table. (play this watch?v=DGvmtYjbNNc&feature=related just copy and paste into your navigation bar and continue reading)

Dave let out a low chuckle, as he moved his seat around the table, positioning it next to Sebastian. He settled in, putting an arm around Sebastian's shoulders. Sebastian just focused on his heart, it was beating too fast. Was he having a heart attack? _Oh god I am going to die in Ohio! _He inwardly screamed. Then a calm still voice inside him resonated. _Would that be so bad?_ He flicked his gaze up to meet Dave's profile. _Maybe not…. Maybe not…. _He leaned into Dave's side and listened to the strings enchanting melody.

"I can't help falling in love with you." Dave whispered.

Sebastian went wide eyed. "I … uh …"

"It's a good song, I prefer the Elvis version myself." Dave winked and returned his gaze forward.

"yeah… " Sebastian smiled. "a good song." He took Dave's hand in his own and listened to the notes rise and fall. With the last few notes being plucked, Sebastian found himself repeating the words in his head. _But I can't help falling in love with…._

David clapped loudly interrupting his thoughts. Dave sprung up to shake the musician's hands, praising their playing. He then turned to Sebastian with pride in his eyes and introduced him as his date and fashion superior. Sebastian shook the musician's hands as the girls squealed over meeting someone who 'designs' for Hummel. Dave praised Sebastian continually, telling them all about his upcoming debut, and his genius. Sebastian just watched him with glistening eyes. _You… Dave… you…_

* * *

"Thanks for everything Kurt." Blaine couldn't help but smile as he carried the tray into the living room.

"Blaine for the last time, it was nothing…" Kurt walked over to Aiden and handed him a fork and napkin.

"sorry… just tonight was great." Blaine set the tray on the coffee table and handed Aiden a piece of cake.

"Blaine it was just rice…. Really" Kurt sighed as he poured Aiden a glass of milk and set it in front of him.

"It was the best rice I've ever had." Blaine sat next to Aiden and ruffled his hair.

"Then you obviously haven't had much rice…." Kurt replied blandly as he drizzled chocolate sauce over Aiden's cake. He set the bowl down and ruffled Aiden's hair as well.

Aiden watched the two with astonishment. _They just don't see it do they?_ He looked between the two adults and inwardly sighed. _I have to do everything. _He looked at his dad who had just taken a massive bite of cake. _Perfect._ "Dad, can you play something on the piano? Please?" Aiden asked innocently. Blaine was about to protest but he couldn't get the words out around all the cake.

"YES!" Kurt shouted causing everyone to jump. He sat on the other side of Aiden. "Please Blaine you promised." It was Kurt's turn to pout.

Blaine gulped down the cake and sighed. There was no way out of this. "Fine…." He stood up and made his way over to the piano. He looked down at his pile of sheet music and narrowed his eyes. "huh"

Aiden smiled as his dad picked up the sheet music he'd left for him. "What are you going to play for us dad?"

"It's a surprise." Blaine picked up the sheet and looked it over. He read over the notes and went over how he could jazz it up. "Alright… ready?"

"Yup." Both Kurt and Aiden replied.

( watch?v=Ps2OKAORrUM&list=UUs3jRmI4q7KbfBmuKJpnjQQ&index=5&feature=plcp please play and continue reading)

Blaine leaned close to the keys as he tapped the first few triads. He moved through the progressions seamlessly. He played with emotion rather than timing, allowing himself to get caught up in the movement of the song. He closed his eyes and swayed his upper body with the melody. He grimaced as he moved into the second chorus. He smiled a bit as he knew he probably looked like every other crazy pianist out there.

Kurt sat dumbfounded as Blaine had taken such a horribly popular song, and turned it into art. Katy Perry never sounded so good. Kurt watched Blaine's movement and faces with a caught breath. He looked so beautiful sitting there creating music. That dull ache came back as he pushed himself to the edge of the sofa, desperately wanting to get closer to Blaine. _Chandler…_ A small voice called out to him. He shook it off because in that moment he knew, he was staring at his teenage dream. This curly headed, dopey, blend wearing man was everything he had wanted and had been searching for since he was sixteen. _Chandler…. _The voice persisted. Reality sunk in, pooling at the bottom of his stomach. _Yes, Chandler…._ Kurt answered back internally, and with that he finished his cake helping himself to a second piece.

* * *

Thanks so much for your time... i appreciate all feedback. have a goodnight.


	6. messages and memories

A/N: So I had the next chapter all typed out then my computer decided to eat it…. *sigh* So, I decided to go a different direction and give a bit of back story. Hehe total 180 hope you stay with me…

Disclaimer: don't own it….

P.S LOVE DIANNA ARGON SO HOT! HEHE

* * *

Dropping the keys into the steel bowl made her smile, it always did. Perhaps that it why it was placed so it was the first thing she saw when she came into her apartment, to make her forget that hectic day and just smile. She ran a manicured hand around the brim and sighed. "Maybe it's time for a vacation," She hummed to herself as she slipped out of her black jimmy choo's. Quinn padded down the hall and into the kitchen, shedding her jacket along the way and tossing it on the counter. A tiny red flashing light caught her eye, and she let her index finger tap the button as she made her way to the refrigerator.

"Miss. Fabray," Becky her assistant's voice came through the speaker. "Your case has been moved from 11:00am to 3:00pm and is now with Judge Smith." She smiled at the information, _easy win then…_

The machine beeped as she lowered herself to look through the bottom shelf. "Quinn?" She felt her heart speed up a bit. "Umm … " The girl on the machine stammered. "It looks like you are out, I just wanted to..." Quinn stood and turned to face the machine. "well…. I just wanted to hear your voice really." The girls tone was shy and almost at a whisper. Quinn moved towards the machine, her eyes never leaving the small black box. "It's been a few … weeks… since… you know… I umm…" The girl exhaled into the phone, her breath causing a whoosh to come through. "I know that we… left things kinda… Just call me…" There was a pause. "It's me… Rachel by the way."

The beep to end the message brought Quinn back to reality. She was about to grab the phone to call Rachel back when a voice she was all too familiar came on the machine next. "Umm mo-Quinn?" Aiden's voice drift from the speaker. "I was just calling to tell you about mine and Aunt Rachel's great plan! See Aunt Rachel has this friend Kurt Hummel." Quinn could already see where this was going. _Poor Blaine and poor Kurt ….Wait, what about Chandler?…_ She thought to herself. "And she wants to set him up with Daddy, and she asked me to help! I had this great plan. " She listened to the boy explain the secret phone calls, and hidden sheet music. "Anyways" the boy continued, "me and Dad are fine. I am doing great in my math classes, teacher says if I keep it up I can move on to Geometry by next quarter." She smiled as she knew she given him at least some of that genius. Blaine was smart as well, but who knew they'd create such a brilliant kid. Her mind drifted back to that bowl in the entryway, as Aiden talked about his friends and Cello lessons. Blaine had given it to her as a gift for saying yes to being the surrogate. She was in a tight spot during her last year of Law School, her parents disowning her after she told them she was a Lesbian. The money Blaine had supplied saw her through the last semester with minimal loans and an average debt to Sallie Mae. Blaine had fashioned that bowl for her out of leftover steel from his first skyscraper. He, Rachel, Jeremy, Aiden and Herself all had one. Her smile fell as she thought of Jeremy. "Bastard…" She whispered.

"Well…" Aiden sounded tired. "I better go, but I just wanted to call you and tell you… I love you …" He paused and sounded unsure of himself. "… mom" He finished meekly. The beep echoed in the lonely kitchen. She sighed and pulled out her iphone.

"Miss. Fabray?" Becky answered in a serious tone.

"What's my schedule look like for a vacation?... " She smiled as she pressed reply on Aiden's message. "It's time I went home to see my family."

"Yes Ma'am." Becky paused. "One ticket to Columbus for tomorrow evening has been booked."

"Fantastic." She ended the call and walked off to pack.

* * *

It's short I know I know…. But give me a day… to rewrite that chapter ugh stupid computer. As always thank you for you time!


	7. what about Chandler

a/n ok more back story…. Hehe…

Disclaimer: Don't own it…

* * *

He sent what seemed to be like the millionth text. "Where is he?" He asked himself.

"Hmmm?" The man across from him murmured.

"Nothing… I think I have to go to Ohio." He replied finishing his wine.

"What could you possibly want in Ohio?" The other replied.

"Jesse, Kurt's in Ohio…" He placed his wine glass down and signaled for the check.

"Makes sense he would be from somewhere like Ohio. Really Chandler, you deserve someone so much better. Kurt is so…. Well…." Jesse struggled to find the right word. A few minutes passed and he shrugged off his fail for a witty insult. "You know…"

Chandler sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose under his glasses. "I like him Jesse, I can see a future with him, besides those little quirks can be changed." Sure sometimes he didn't get Kurt's humor, taste and sometimes even his music choices were a bit kitschy, but he was handsome, sweet, and well he matched himself in status. Weren't those the most important things? They could work all the little bumps out, Kurt would get used to life with him.

"Whatever Chandler…. It's your life, but I mean what he said at the club the other day. How deplorable, completely embarrassing. " Jesse popped his martini olive into his mouth and wiped his hands on the white linen napkin.

Chandler recalled the incident at the club and groaned. Kurt did have a problem holding his tongue. He'd have to talk to him about that later, Hugh was really offended. "Yes, well everyone has his rough spots."

"Rough?" Jesse asked incredulously. "He's down right rural sometimes."

"He's not that bad…" Chandler defended half-heartedly.

"He's from Ohio….. He is that bad, and no amount of your training will change that." Jesse looked pensive for a moment. "What is that saying? You can take the boy out of the honky tonk, but you can't take the honky tonk out of the boy?"

"Wrong state…" Chandler replied.

"It's all the same…."Jesse said throwing his napkin on the table and standing.

"hmmm." Chandler just hummed a replied and stood with his friend. _Maybe Jesse has a point…_ Chandler thought to himself as he walked to the door.

"So when are you leaving?" Jesse asked over his shoulder.

"Tomorrow night..." Chandler answered as he stepped out into the New York air.

"Good luck." Jesse sounded disgusted. "Tell Sebastian I said hi…" Jesse let out a cackle of a laugh.

"You should tell him yourself, come with me…" Chandler turned to his friend of 10 years.

"Could be fun, he was a good lay and he is probably desperate from being in Ohio all that time." Jess rubbed his hands together. "I sure he has forgiven me for last time…..ok… I'll go"

"Great…." Chandler smiled and stared down the street. "Great."

* * *

Mwhahahahahaha I am evil…. Everyone is going to Ohio! Hehehe

Thank you for your time.


	8. Last friday night

I hope you guys liked both Quinn's and Chandler's back stories. Crazy huh? I think I need a beta…. I should look into that. Anyways on to the next chapter hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own it

* * *

Sebastian looked down at his phone with a grimace. _Of course he would text me now. _He inwardly groaned as his slipped his phone into his pocket. "Ass…" He muttered as he typed out the last few lines to the venue for Kurt's upcoming show. "really… just…." Sebastian looked at his pocket and felt disgusted with himself. He always went back, he always believed it would be different, but it never was. Jesse was always sweet and kind in the beginning, but things always ended on a cruel, cruel note. He shivered as he remembered the most recent and what he determined to be the last time he broke his heart. _"Oh honey… you always think you're special, but Sebastian you're just a good lay and a pretty face." _ All that said as another man laughed from his kneeling position between Jesse's legs. "no…no…" Sebastian wiped his eyes and hit send. He placed his chin in his hand, letting his hopeless eyes roam over the makeshift office in Rachel's house. They moved past an old worm leather jacket and lingered there as memories of Friday night fluttered into his mind. _Dave…_ His name alone made the corner of Sebastian's mouth turn up a little. He shut the laptop and sighed while leaning back in his seat. _ Jesse's over three hundred miles away, he can't do any more damage…. _Sebastian comforted himself with that thought.

"Sebastian! The samples!" Kurt screamed from the next room. Sebastian rolls his eyes and walked over to the table next to that old worn leather jacket. He remembered how Dave put it around his shoulders as they walked through downtown Columbus. A full smile now playing across his lips as he found his fingers running over the collar, remembering other things like hold hands, shy glances, and the almost goodnight kiss. He inhaled sharply as he remembered they had another date tonight. _ Tonight I am going to kiss a plaid wearing, football playing, beer drinking man, and it's going to be wonderful. _He picked up the samples and bounced as he made her way to Kurt in the other room.

Kurt groaned as he scrolled past the millionth text from Chandler. He knew he should reply, but he just wanted to forget about him for two weeks. Was that so much to ask? He looked to the ceiling and laughed at himself. Of course it was, they were dating, he shouldn't want to forget about him. His mind drifted to Blaine and their Friday night dinner. He should want to be with him every minute, want to hear his stories, hear his laugh, see his smile, and hear him sing. Reality hit him as his last thought sunk in. Chandler didn't sing, in fact his laugh was annoying. It was restrained and tight, or rather reserved and slightly snobbish. Not at all like Blaine's, which was loud and booming, filling the room and moving you to smile and laugh with him. Also, Chandler could not throw a football. He laughed out loud. "What a strange fascination."

"What is?" Sebastian asked from the doorway

"Nothing…" Kurt replied shortly, still a bit upset from being tricked on Friday. Though he did have a lovely time, but he'd never admit that to Sebastian. However; he could allow him to submit one more piece to the upcoming show as a hidden thank you. "Samples?"

"Here ya go!" Sebastian smiled as he placed them next to Kurt on the desk "I replied to the venue everything is in order, and the car will be here in 10 minutes."

"Thank you." He sighed as Sebastian at least seemed on top of everything. He had to go down to the construction site and see Blaine today. He let his eyes fall on the yellow hard hat felt himself tense. _I am going to look like a dork…_

* * *

Blaine surveyed the crew from the drafting table the loft on the second floor loft. He tried to imagine he was sitting in a luxurious chair. He was looking over the stage from where the balcony seating was going to be; however, he mind kept drifting back to the blue eyed man with the voice of an angel. Blaine exhaled deeply as he remembered Friday night. He thought of Kurt's finger on his lips, the blush when they were washing dishes, his smile as he played the piano, and the hug goodbye. That embrace had confirmed all that Blaine thought he was making up in his mind. Kurt had wrapped his arms around his neck, and they held each other for a good ten minutes. Though, it was the release that had really set things in stone for Blaine. Kurt pulled away but left his arms around his neck, they were so close. I mean he could feel Kurt's breath on his lips. It even looked as if Kurt was leaning in, then a phone went off and shattered the moment. Come to think of it Kurt's phone went off a lot…._ Hmmm I wonder…_

"Earth to Blaine!" Dave shouted from his left.

"What!" Blaine grumbled back slightly annoyed for being interrupted.

"Not a good Friday huh?" Dave chuckled and handed him the revised blue prints.

"Well, no actually it was…. Wait" Blaine turned sharply to face his friend. "You son of a bitch!"

Dave placed a hand on his chest in mock hurt. "Blaine, leave my mother out of this…"

"You did that on purpose!" Blaine yelled jabbing a finger into his friends shoulder.

"Well…." Dave sighed while removing his hard hat. "I saw an opportunity and I took it."

"Opportunity for what?" Blaine asked in genuine curiosity, letting his anger slip for a bit.

"Umm…" Dave pulled at his collar as a blush began to crawl up his neck. "I went on a date with Sebastian."

Blaine had to stifle a laugh. "Wow…." He shook his head. "Been a while, since…" Dave shot him a glare. "He who shall not be named." Blaine finished quickly. "How was it?"

"Fantastic…" Dave exhaled dreamily.

Blaine clamped a hand on his friends shoulder. "I'm happy for you." Blaine drew him in a hug, patting his back.

"GET A ROOM YOU TWO!"

"You two finally gonna hook up?"

"Whoooo… Hoooooo!"

The chorus of shouts came from the crew below. Laughs rose as Sam Evens, a crew leader, shook his head, "GET BACK TO WORK!" He shouted as he made his way up to the loft. "So are you guys finally getting together? Cause there is this pool going."

"NO!" Both men shouted.

Sam laughed and placed his hands on the two men's shoulders. "Ok.. ok… So what about this theater? Mercedes will be upset if Rachel kills me because we mess it up…"

They simply nod, familiar with the wrath of Mercedes. How Sam did it, they'd never know. "Ok so here's the plan." Blaine started as he unrolled the revised prints.

* * *

They stepped out of the car and dust was everywhere. Kurt sighed and decided that no matter how hard he tried he would be getting dirty. He walked quickly in the framing of the theater and looked around slightly lost. He looked over all the, what he presumed straight, Ohio men and felt that familiar feeling from high school start to form in his stomach. He gripped the bundle of samples tighter and exhaled. The light thump of a rolling suitcase and Sebastian's light cussing behind him gave him that extra push. His eyes fell on a blonde man with shaggy hair and a rather large mouth. "Excuse me?"

The man turned and Kurt braced himself for that look of judgment. Though he was only met with smiling eyes and a larger mouth then he first thought. _Whoa…_ "You must be Kurt Hummel!" The man shouted with glee? _Interesting, did Blaine only hire gay guys? _"My wife loves your collections! I'm Sam" _There goes that theory_… The man held out a hand to shake as a few other guys chorused that their wives or girlfriends were huge fans. "You must be looking for Blaine, follow me… oh…" Sam walked back towards Sebastian. Sam picked up the rolling suitcase with ease and smiled. "Here allow me, it's a pretty sketchy staircase right now, wouldn't want you to hurt yourself. Speaking of which." He turned a boy with really long dreadlocks. "Hardhats Joe?" Joe nodded and ran into another section, coming back with two hardhats. "Here ya go." Kurt sighed and took it placing it gingerly on his head, Sebastian groaned and did the same. "Fantastic, you guys look good!" Sam smiled wider then humanly possible. "Let's go!" Walk stalked off to the left with Kurt and Sebastian following close behind.

* * *

"Dave really?" Blaine scratched the back of his neck as he looked of the prints.

"Yup I think it would look good…" Dave pointed to the corner of the building. "Here most likely."

'I don't …" Blaine started only to have Sam's voice from the stairs cause him to halt.

"Look who I have here!" Sam smiled as he heaved a large suitcase onto the loft. Blaine looked around Sam to find Kurt and Sebastian on the stairs looking slightly overwhelmed.

Blaine's chest tightened, as he went over how to play this. He decided to carry on like business as usual. "Great! Now we can start with the ordering paperwork." He smiled at Kurt before turning his back to him to grab the paperwork. "Don't worry Kurt, I checked if everything is stocked and they are holding it for us. Just need to finish the paperwork." He grabbed the packet and turned back to the man whose eyes he dreamed about last night. A few short steps and he was in front of him. "Here ya go!" He said with a shaky smile. He then turned back to Dave. "Sam, Dave has an idea, come here for a sec…"

Sam nodded and made his way over to the drafting table. Blaine took a pencil and started describing things to him in hushed tones. Kurt stepped fully on the landing and watched Blaine talk to Sam. He took in the way he was dressed, carpenter pants that hugged just enough, plaid shirt sleeves rolled up to show off his forearms, and work boots just like Dave. The outfit was horrible but Blaine made it work somehow. He sighed looking for an empty table to set the samples down. _It's going to be a long day._

Sebastian tried to hide the blush but it was useless. After Sam and Kurt had left a clear path, he began to walk up the last three steps. "Careful now the last one can be tricky sometimes. " Dave voiced from above him with an outstretched hand. "Here let me help you." Sebastian could only nod as he took Dave's calloused hand into his soft one and let Dave steady him as he walked up the stairs. He tried to focus on walking, but he misjudged the last step and stumbled. He closed his eyes and braced himself for impact with the hard floor but was met instead with warmth and a light laugh. He opened his eyes to find himself in Dave's arms. "Told ya, a little bit tricky." Dave said with a wink.

"Yes, I can see that." Sebastian replied with a whisper.

"You ok?" Dave made sure he had his footing before letting go.

"Yes, I am fine… Thank you." Sebastian made a show of brushing off his clothes. "Sorry…"

Dave just grinned lopsidedly, "My pleasure." He looked at Blaine who was still talking to Sam. "I have to go direct crew captains…. Ummm " Dave looked unwilling to go. "I am still picking you up tonight right?" He asked a little quieter.

"Yes of course!" Sebastian replied a little too loud causing the other three men to look at them. Blaine and Sam just smiled and went back to talking, and Kurt just grinned and winked.

"Oh ok good…" Dave looked around nervously for a bit, then leaned in and placed a quick peck on Sebastian's cheek. "Ok! so 5 o'clock Rachel's!" He ran down the stairs and out of sight. Sebastian sighed happily and walked over to Kurt. _Why does five o'clock have to be so far away. _

He heard Kurt clear his throat and shook off his grin. "Yes Kurt?"

"What are you going to wear?" Kurt asked quite seriously.

Sebastian turned to him with a wide smile. "I have no clue…"

"Well then.' Kurt had a stern expression etched on his face. "We must go shopping!"

"Yay!" Sebastian clapped happy for shopping, and even more happy that Kurt, his role model, was happy for him.

* * *

She stepped out of the taxi and looked up at the framing of what was promising to be a massive theater. "Oh Rachel…." She sighed into the wind. She walked forward a bit to take in the sight, her blonde hair blowing in the light breeze.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A voice sounded behind her.

She turned around and smiles at the brunette. "Very beautiful…"

The brunette blushed and looked away. "Well Blaine is the best, not that he thinks I know that right now."

Quinn shook her head. "Rachel, this plan of yours…"

Rachel's head snapped letting her brown eyes meet green directly. "It's a good plan! They are perfect for each other!"

Walking up to her, Quinn could only smile. She took Rachel's hand bringing it to her lips, so she could kiss the back of it. "I just hope it doesn't blow up in your face."

"I-It won't" Rachel stammered, half from self-doubt, half from Quinn's actions.

Quinn simply smiled down at her and nodded. "Let's go find Blaine."

* * *

Blaine was nervous; he hadn't said more than four sentences to Kurt. He had to get a grip. He turned around quickly to ask Kurt how his weekend was before he lost his nerve, only to find Kurt staring back at him.

"I-I" Kurt began

"Uh…" Blaine countered.

"BLAINE!" Rachel yelled from the stairs.

Blaine turned to see Rachel leading a familiar blonde up the stairs. "Quinn?" He heard himself ask.

Quinn smiled and walked over to give him a long hug. "Yeah… I figured it'd been long enough since my last stay."

Blaine grasped her tightly and picked her up to twirl her around. "You're staying? Aiden is going to be so thrilled!"

Quinn laughed and hit his arms playfully. "Yes, well put me down. I have something to ask you."

Blaine put her back on her feet, letting her go from the hug but keeping his hands on her shoulders. "Yes?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I was wondering if me and Rachel could take him out of school early and take him out. " She looked over to Rachel with a sly grin.

Blaine caught that look. "You and Rachel huh?" He wiggled his eyebrows, remembering Quinn phone call two weeks ago.

"Yeah…" Quinn suddenly interested in the prints on the table. "Nice color scheme. "

Blaine looked at the prints for a minute. "Kurt's idea." Blaine gestured with his chin to the man sitting at a desk to their right.

She turned and smiled at Kurt. "Hello Kurt, hows…." She paused and Kurt inhaled sharply. "the new show coming?" She finished and heard both Rachel and Kurt exhale loudly.

"Great just great." Kurt voiced behind a shaky smile.

"Good, I reviewed your contracts and sent them to your office."She then turned to Sebastian with a warm smile. "Bastian good to see you…. finally." The last word was added with a huff.

Sebastian smiled at Quinn. "I know… we need to grab coffee…"

Blaine looked back from Quinn and Kurt with a raised brow. "You three know each other?"

"Yes." Kurt answered. "Quinn is my lawyer in New York."

"I see…." Blaine answered slowly, as if piecing together a puzzle in his mind. "What a small world."

"And getting smaller by the moment…." They heard Rachel grumbled as she looked down the stairs.

"Rachel?" Quinn asked concerned with what had caused the sudden mood change.

"HELLO OHIO!" A voice announced from the stairway.

A man with slightly curly brown hair made his way onto the landing. He looked around before spotting Kurt and Sebastian a leer came on his face. "Hello…"

"Jesse.." Kurt hissed.

Blaine took in the interaction with confusion. He felt Quinn tense up at his side, his eyes flicked to Rachel who was looking at Jesse as if she could kill him. He then turned to Kurt and Sebastian, Kurt just looked frustrated, but Sebastian looked as if he was looking at every childhood nightmare he'd ever had. Blaine's fingers moved to the call button on his walkie talkie to summon his foreman without words.

"Wait…"Rachel spoke in a suspicious intonation. "If you're here…" Jesse turned to her and nodded at her unasked question. "then that means…"

"oh no…" He heard Kurt breath out.

"Jesse?" another voice from the stairs sounded. A small man with blonde hair and glasses rose from the stairs to join their gathering. "Oh there you are Kurt!" It seemed like time stopped.

Blaine took in his surroundings.

Rachel looked shell shocked as she mouthed the words, "Oh no."

Quinn looked from Rachel to Kurt and sighed before moving to stand in-between Jesse and Sebastian.

Kurt rose to his feet opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water.

Sebastian just looked down to the floor, with eyes that looked like they were brimming with tears.

Jesse looked at Sebastian like his was something to eat.

And the newest addition was looking at him. Blaine moved forward instantly with an outstretched hand and a smile. "Blaine Anderson, the architect and co-designer with Kurt here. Nice to meet you…" He left it dangling.

"Oh." The man looked over Blaine's hand. _Was he looking for dirt? _"Chandler Kiehl, Kurt's boyfriend." He said matter-of-factly as he finally seemed assured Blaine's hand was clean enough to shake.

"Well Shit…" Blaine found himself saying out loud at that bit of information.

_Fuck…_ was the collective group thought of Quinn, Rachel, Kurt and Sebastian.

* * *

i know i am evil... *sigh* sorry but it just seemed like a good leave off point...

Please forgive..

and as always thank you for honoring me with your time. Please if you could take a moment to review and let me know what you think. please it would be very greatly appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N!

Howdy howdy howdy!

so... sorry... let me explain...

no not enough time let me summerize

my laptop blew up... like literally...

could've bought a cheap one, but decided to save for a mac...

aug 29... (my birthday) bought a macbook pro

work got hectic

got casted in a production... (by accident... long story)

sept: vacation! traveled...

today... tired... heading back to work... blah...

so... i am going to update... i just... life is crazy... :)


	10. just my imagination

... I know... so... here is what happened. I got casted in this production, then it had its run, and i got asked to audition for another production, did it for fun... and I got casted again... Had their run, then i got asked to read for a part, and ended up casted... it has been a weird year, and it keeps getting weirder. I know i have abandoned this story and i am sorry, but i am back and let's finish this!

Blaine exhaled and screwed his smile into place. "Well it is such a pleasure to meet you Chandler. I am sure you filled with excitement over Kurt's project here! Would you like a tour by my Crew leader?"

Chandler regarded him with a uneasy expression. "I suppose so... but I"

Blaine interrupted him. "Great! SAM! " He screamed into his walkie talkie. He heard steps coming up the stairs and prayed it was the blonde.

Dave's head come into view. "You paged?"

Blaine groaned and snapped his eyes to Dave's. _Come on... _He began to speak in a slow even tone. " Yes, could you take Sebastian and get us some coffee please."

Dave was slightly taken aback by being given such a menial task, but the restraint in Blaine's voice was obvious. "...ok" He looked towards Sebastian and saw his look of uneasiness. " Sebastian" He said with a smile. "Would you like to come with me?"

Sebastian all but jumped and flew towards Dave. "yes please..."

Jesse just watched the scene with a smirk and as Sebastian passed him he laughed out. "See you later... sweetheart" He made sure the last word dripped with sugar.

Dave narrowed his eyes and held Jesse's gaze for a moment before walking after Sebastian. There was a bit of commotion at the bottom of the stairs and then Sam came running up the stairs with his ever present smile. "Ya boss?"

Blaine wasted no time, "These two gentlemen would love a full tour of our little theater here. "

Sam nodded and started to usher Jesse and Chandler out of the room. Chandler turned and looked at Kurt. "Come on dear, show me why it was so urgent to come to Ohio that you missed the clubs annual ball."

Kurt looked from Chandler to Blaine and finally the paperwork in his hands. He was torn, and stressed. _Why did Chandler have to always find him?_

"It is fine Kurt, i'll finish the paperwork,... go." Blaine said with a smile so deep he had to shut his eyes.

"Uh... ok" Kurt reluctantly set the paperwork on the makeshift desk he had been working on and walked to join Chandler. He stole once last glance at Blaine, who just smiled back at him blankly.

"Great!" Chandler offered the crook of his arm. Kurt hesitantly placed her hand on the inside of his arm. "Carry on" Chandler commanded Sam, and they were gone.

Blaine turned to Quinn and Rachel while letting his shoulders slump forward. "You two better head out, if you want to catch Aiden before lunch." He turned back to his work and picked up his pencil.

Quinn took Rachel's hand and led her out before words could be spoken.

_of course i made it all up in my head... in what world would a guy like that fall for a guy like me..._

Things progressed quickly in the next few days, Chandler's presence seemed to speed everything up. Kurt and him had barely spoken 5 minutes, and when they did speak it was short questions with one word answers. Blaine felt ridiculous for treating him this way, after all he was the one who made everything up. Kurt was just being nice, why would he leave a fancy guy like Chandler for someone who sleeps in his office and spills coffee on his shirt.


	11. confirmations

Ok i am trying to get these out as soon as possible... Hope you enjoy, thank you for your time.

* * *

Things progressed quickly in the next few days, Chandler's presence seemed to speed everything up. Kurt and him had barely spoken 5 minutes, and when they did speak it was short questions with one word answers. Blaine felt ridiculous for treating him this way, after all he was the one who made everything up. Kurt was just being nice, why would he leave a fancy guy like Chandler for someone who sleeps in his office and spills coffee on his shirt.

It was finally Friday and the last touches were planned out and the supplies ordered. Construction would be completed within the month and grand opening would be within a week of finish. As they neared finish, the usual happy atmosphere of completing a project had a dark looming cloud over it. Jesse had left a day after he came, really we was gone the minute he realized Sebastian wanted nothing to do with him. Which left Dave to continue his courting, no one knew what happened on that coffee run, but Sebastian came back empowered. He rolled his eyes at Jesse upon his return and then spent the day helping Dave work though the marking for trim and lights. They sent a clear message, that they were interested in each other and Sebastian was no longer Jesse's doormat.

Chandler had stuck around though. Blaine tried to figure out how their relationship worked. Chandler seemed distance, controlled, and altogether just bland. He hardly laughed at jokes everyone thought were funny. He never asked questions about Kurt's part in the theater, instead he just kept repeating all the things they had to do when they finally got back to New York. He wasn't a bad guy, just completely caught up in himself.

Quinn stayed through it all as well, and it was a good thing she did. During all those late nights of working and early mornings of being on site, she fell into her role as Aiden's mother beautifully. She cooked, cleaned, made lunched, checked homework and even baked. No one was more shocked then Rachel when Quinn brought fresh baked scones to the site one morning. Half of them still thought she bought them somewhere hidden, but Aiden stood in full defense of her. Even throwing in that he helped for good measure.

Blaine, on the other hand buried himself in work pushing through to get the project done so things could return to normal. It was his immense embarassment that drove him, how could he be such a fool? How could he let himself start to slip from the high ground he himself built a platform to stand on. This is why he hadn't been in a relationship for so long. Why risk it, he couldn't go through heartbreak like everyone else. He always had to be strong for Aiden. No crying yourself to sleep when you have someone to read bedtime stories to, no mucking around in a bathrobe when you had to take someone to school at 8am. In addition to those facts, how could he ever believed Kurt was interested. He was from a whole other world of premiers , fashion shows and country clubs. He was from Ohio a world filled with school fundrasiers, movie theaters with stale popcorn, and PTA Meetings. Speaking of which he would have to remember to ask Quinn to bake 100 cupcakes for the school bake sale. Yep, definitely not the type of world Kurt probably had envisioned for himself.

They sat in the office as Kurt went through the diagram with himself, Dave, Sam, Rachel , and Quinn. Chandler sat off in the corner typing on his iphone and laughing every so often to himself.

"Ok, so with this slight change to the trim around the stage, I feel it will get up the look we've been trying for the whole time." Kurt said proudly.

Blaine propped his chin in-between his finger and thumb and began to speak. "And you.."

"Cancelled the old order and already placed the new one." Kurt answered soundly.

"Was it..." Blaine began again.

"It was slightly cheaper then our old trim because i ordered it from Brooke's and they gave me a deal because we ordered so much already." Kurt answered again without blinking.

Blaine turned his eyes from the model to Kurt's and smirked. " I.."

Kurt smiled back. "I know, and your welcome."

They stood smiling at each other for a moment, as the tension and stress from the past week melted away.

"So is that it then?" Chandler was now next to Kurt, looking at the model with mild interest. "We might make it back in time for the Gala."

Kurt sighed. "I have to stay through next tuesday to confirm that the shipments arrive. why don't you go back and go to the Gala with Jesse. I'll stay here and be back in New York by the middle of next week."

Blaine busied himself with picking up the samples.

"Well Jesse would want to stay for the whole event." Chandler didn't even argue. No words of begging Kurt to come because he'd miss him, just an honest observation. Blaine forced himself to focus on picking up samples.

"Yes, it makes sense to take him." Kurt smiled an empty smile.

"True. You'll be back Wednesday then?"

"Or Thursday." Kurt replied off handedly while he straightened the model.

"Ok, then I'll see about booking my flight out. " Chandler replied stoically while reading something on his phone.

"I've already booked your flight sir, you leave tonight at 8." Sebastian appeared with a confirmation page in his hand. Kurt shot him a smile, and Dave seemed to instaneously brighten.

"Oh, very good!" Chandler took the page and reviewed the details. "I better go back to the hotel and pack... Kurt" Chandler spoke his name like a command to follow. Blaine exhaled trying to contain the anger at Kurt being summoned like a dog.

"I need to remain here and finish. I'll see you Thursday." Kurt placed the sample of trim in Blaine's hand.

Chandler nodded. "Very well. I'll call when i'm back home." He walked out of the room without a goodbye.

Blaine watched Kurt for any signs of hurt, but got the overall impression this was the normal day to day way they spoke to each other. "You could see him off you know" Blaine spoke carefully.

"No thats alright, he's a big boy." Kurt walked over to the table and looked at the model again.

"Well, I am heading out to get Aiden. Rachel would you like to come?" Quinn spoke breaking the tension.

"Sure!" Rachel jumped at the chance to spend a few moments with Quinn alone.

"Quinn." Blaine began to ask her about the cupcakes but stopped. "Why don't you and Rachel go see that movie you were talking about. I'm done here, and you've been taking car of Aiden so much this past week. Let me treat you to dinner and a movie."

Quinn shook her head. " You know i don't mind watching Aiden, I love it! Besides, who is going to help you make those 100 cupcakes for monday?"

Blaine sighed shifting the samples in his hands. "They told you huh?"

"Yep, oh Blaine you are hopeless when it comes to saying no. " Quinn laughed.

"I could help."

The room turned its eyes on Kurt who had a sheepish grin on his face as he stared at the model like it was burning. "Really I could, I love baking." He spoke softly, confirming that he was the one offering help.

"I-I ... Uh..." Blaine stammered

"WHAT A GREAT IDEA!" Sebastian and Rachel proclaimed.

"Kurt is a great baker" Sebastian affirmed.

"Yes he makes amazing homemade frosting." Rachel added.

"Looks like you have your help. I take you up on that offer for dinner and a movie for two." Quinn sealed the deal.

"Sebastian, would you like to come over and i'll make you dinner tonight?" Dave asked, removing all traces of escape.

"Yes, I would love to." Sebastian sealed Blaine's fate.

Making cupcakes with Kurt alone... Because he just remembered that Aiden had asked to stay over at Luke's tonight. It was like they had all planned this.

* * *

up next... three short chapter on each outing... maybe four... i'm still toying with an idea.


End file.
